Sparkelfurs destiney
by Kittystar the PIzza eater
Summary: Sparkelfe hase 2 go trough many hargships in sher lfe but becomess a great an famed cat latere in. plss review! Trollfic. i made up this story for your amusment.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my totally misspelled story! Please restrain from flaming and/or laughing your head off. Put nice reviews like "This story is terrible. Keep updating it." And stuff like that. **

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Chater 1- Allegiances

Gligter clan

Leander Brim star

depeutee frosthare

medisind kat brigelost

warreors

dustyfrost

hotsnow

Grassleaver

antelopnose

greenspakel

rsbitedoe

vinemoor

shineygorse

AppREnti5es

musicPAw

Planettpew

slimpaw

cweens

amberstick

spaekelkig, gigglekiy

Frostywind

jaydkit

ElDers

DawnSparK

stormyhead

colofwind

Dimond CLaN

Leander TailestAr

deputi hairwing

medicine jat jetvine

warors

ckawbeasts

wrinkellef

mudestuk

yellowfot

gorgplop

sunriseshade

treebark

twigface

frocefoootw

raceclaw

fleetraine

Ap6enti55

Lovpaw

haertpaw

girgafepaw

strempaw

Kweens

bearpelr

shrewwkit, fearkot

elDe3

Streemlake

jumpeleg

bonegrase

Ssorel ClN

Leder Fretstar

deputy lakefire

medicine her rosejay

warrir

gorseriver

frostelicer

toothebes

fihtienshade

apprentis

robinlaw

grasspaw

herepaw

qween

weetflower

ryeoystere

hailkyf, stalekut

elsees

dremalerl

fallbisrd

vinecolore


	2. Spaorhelhity

chaPe 2- SpaRklel kit

won morijfg sparjelkit and figgltgit w9re brn 2 ambERSTix. "Wa awawawa111" WAAWAawaw sparel paw. "hujj" sad ambefix she tyrned to hujk giggltclaw wgen amnerkix saw a sTar2n cft1 "hoo r u/" he akesd woredle. 'I Am Lilygog and i habe a progefy gor u." she saih. "Wat/" aksed amneberstikcd. "Liyckalw say "sparkelkitt wul be grat won dy no mat1er whae u tinc. K/" Mhen liyfraw bajished. aMBERFLICK rewized dat her git was bert skelial.


	3. Cfe okend hye eges12

chater fgee- sht oplens her yeees (She opened her eyes)

Ofe mognon ambejix woje up ad saw spargelshije haf olened jer ehet1!11 "Mkama?" Spayerhit ajkee sijne ghe jad husft gogen uh. "mokju i wabaan je a garentive den a gawrrior den a depuedt tjen a leander!1" skalkel jay saidh go jer mom svetly.

(One morning Amberstick woke up and saw Sparklekit had opened her eyes! "Mama?" Sparklekit asked since she had just woken up. "Mommy I wanna be an apprentice then a warrior then a deputy then a leader!" Sparklekit said to her mom sweetly.)

"awwwwaww" Dawawd ambgerjix "fure swtely just af lonk as yu re a goon vihf k?" amberdhon saif. "surf1" spaJelkiy answeyed. hen jer brtye joke ui. "Ginjlekiy! lys ho lkay outjudf1!" meked dosherleji. thg wnt ouhi jo ye nutery ab pyaled togter.

kitle gid tey nop, dimhdcLan wase jplahinh 2 inbed GnitterclAN SoOn!?"

To je conyinued


	4. Teh affaj

chaptyer fur- Ze affak (the attack)

onf nornih weg spaperjit faw plyauing ge haef a goice. he tuynef zariund dan faw dimljng shdbdj wididh sodhdhdjd sodhdhdh!1!2!2!1

(One morning when Sparklekit was playing outside she heard a noise. Then she turned around and saw that Diamondclan was attacking!)

"hejlp! felp!1" seh fried. ten, a WarRior grfd ner ad tooj jer avaye1 the Gjitterjlan katc driud to jave jer jut jit jaws jo jate. je jad jeen jaken12!

("Help! Help!" She cried. Then, a warrior (Diamondclan) grabbed her and took her away. The Glitterclan warriors tried to help her but it was too late. She had been taken!)


	5. seh fhaddo

chatte 5- heh freshue (the rezcue)

"hejlp!1 hefp!11" sfremed jarkelfit. she jartyed gryinj case se wad jo kad. (she started crying cause she was so sad)

dimoj fran just lafed beecas zey newwe tad se woode nevert jet owt. (diamondclan just laughed because they knew she would never get out) ten teh buzes ezplodded wit glighterre chan!11 tey defeted diminfclah eseliy ad savef spargelkey11


	6. Spakelfart

chter 6- Spargeljay1

brikstare caled teh fran metin ad sed "sparkelfart, u r knowe knowend jas sparkelfaw1" ye teh fran chered. "sParkelfaet sparkeljat sparkelfart11" seh wae zo hapee wen seh sate vehil.

DimonDclaN wers madde bit deefeteddj. litle ded tey knuw, SpargelFt wioulg beecum Leander ad deepete tem agen1!


	7. Hyonhyno

cahoye 7- hyunyin (hunting)

sparKelgard meytore faw cawled hawtsknow ad hadde took s[argeljaw huntyij. Dey sae a WabbBit aD spaheljrt jigger iy easedt11 by Teg tyme teh gaje hacke spargeljar ad ger mejtor had zo nych pret1

(Sparklepaw's mentor was called Hotsnow and had took Sparklepaw hunting. They saw a rabbit and Sparklepaw killed it easily! By the time they got back, Sparklepaw andher mentor had so much prey!)

teh fran seered ad jay hAf a feeste1

(The clan cheered and they had a feast!)


	8. teg forj

jater attE- teh tHorn (Chapter eight- The thorn)

Sparjelfaw wse foing hey gassfemgt1! sHe stawled tru tedh fortest fad htyijg fyuve deerreE! iT wad ft gommin 2 finD feere dea guty tem zo fe ijfotyed fem ad ghent on. fuT ten, she tERpded in a BIG TORN11!111

(Sparklepaw was doing her assessment! She stalked through the forest and found five deer! It wasn't common to find deer and eat them so she moved on. But then, she stepped on a BIG THORN! XD)


	9. fghkjgjdchjgkhjgojhlkgliujoh uguhjhjhjh

hatter yine- iy gsdft y firt (It wasn't a thorn)

sparkelpawe yeypled butt reelizet tat see hadde stpped une uh torne. iT wass uh ruc. see siGed wit reeleef. den, seE wwente onne ad cuntinuude huntying. Latteer un, see pased teh tesst111

(Sparklepaw yelped but realized that she hand't stepped on a thorn. It was a rock. She sighed with relief. Then, she went one and continued hunting. Later on, she passed the test!)


	10. Dohgdfgjcbfj

charet teene sparkelfyue1! (Chapter ten Sparkelfur!)

Sparkelpawe beecam SparkElfaRr. Seh saT vijil ande feltte veree hapee.


	11. huhhhhhhhhh waaah bibi starfegyur!:(

hater leven evreewon sudewnlee hats herr1 (Chapter eleven everyone suddenly hates her!)

sparkelpawe wass bien veree nis wen sudenlee herr brdder giggewfrewn sayd "i dOny liwk u caws u r meen" wat?" sparkelfer xclaymd sadlee. den, evresbodi didnT lik her1 wat wOod seh doo/

(Sparklefur was being very nice when suddenly her brother Gigglefrown said "I don't like you cause you are mean." "What?" Sparklefur exclaimed sadly. Then everybody didn't like her! What would she do?)


	12. Sjdhdj sjdvd sjdvd djdbd

Chater twelf scarret (Chapter twelve Scared)

Spatjelku sofhe dldjekd skwjfhdr slfkf. sofhd skJdnd &/&:$:. sndndjslwjdndj. skdhdjsj skdnd snsn sksn JsJHH sjd. djfh. skdd.

(Sparklefur ran out of the camp and into the woods. She ran away as fast as she could. She was crying a lot because no one liked her any more. But then, she bumped into something a fell!)


	13. Snjc sjdvfe s djdhdndbssb

adter fhrifeen de prifhey (Chapter thirteen The Prophecy)

dkfhes dkfdb doejesakdkd akdjd ejde ddjd dkddjd djdjf dnd11 Djdjx dksns cmssksmsmsms sk "I sus. skdd skdfg fjfe. Jfjdn djdnd fjdjd djdnd sjsjdjs djdndn ksn js. djdn addk a dndjd dks." Dkdjss djddnd dndndnsz dnsndnsns dndjdnsns sndndndnsnd djd sns sjs sjs.

(Sparklefur realized that she had bumped into a cat! The cat said, "Don't be scared. I have a message for you. Your mother stood up for you and now everyone likes you again. You can go back." Sparklefur was so happy and ran back home.)


	14. Skdjshskfkshshxjcnd

Chater forten wat sparkelfer lucs leik (Chapter fourteen what Sparklefur looks like)

Spafelfyr hasse a wite fer ad ranebowwe isse.

(Sparklefur has white fur and rainbow eyes)


	15. Skdjd djdj

Chapter 15

Spajdnd sndndns dkdns djd. sxinsbw wcisbw d. ddis didns djcjfnttt nhohogm wuen fif. fifkfjfjrn f ff f fkfkekd c. gkfkgmcnd f. govkfndofmf.

(Sparklefur rushed back home and saw that everyone was happy that she came back! She sighed and happily said, ":)".)


	16. Djdjdh didjdsj

Chapter 16

spargefur sed i leik renbowes ande leat ontu won. sedunlee dimondclan cem agin ad wanted revnye!11111

(Sparklefur said, "I like rainbows" and leapt onto one. Suddenly Diamondclan came again and wanted revenge!)


End file.
